Just A Dream
by Rich and Smexy
Summary: Birthday one-shot for Eyes for Vova only! After a very awkward meeting in Athens, Arthur rests in bed and tries to take a nightmare-free nap. But, his nightmares soon resurface as he remembers his dark past with Alfred and the deadly killer, Sadik. Uses humans names and language. T for language and character death.


**Me-Hey guys and welcome to my birthday one-shot for Eyes for Vova only!**

**America-Hello, everybody!**

**Me-Well, this one is called Just A Dream and it's a very sad USUK one-shot.**

**England-Eh? How come?**

**Me-Cuz I felt like it!**

**England-Okay then.**

**America-What's my role in it?**

**Me-You are a cameo.**

**America-...EH?!**

**Me-Yes. That's all I say, though.**

**England-Rich And Smexy does not own Hetalia!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

Rain poured down from the roof of Matthew William's house.

Just like the water dripping down Arthur Kirlaknd's chin as he washed his face.

He had a very tiring day with his friend Matthew at the Allies meetings and France was picking on him once again while Russia kept accidentally sitting on Canada.

He sighed as he remembered how busy yet awkward the meeting was when Alfred was mentioned.

It had been two weeks since a very big incident had taken place and it got everyone depressed. Especially Arthur, but he won't say anything.

"Arthur? Are you feeling alright?" Matthew asked behind the closed door.

"Yeah. I'll be in my room." he replied.

"Alright. Je serai dans le salon. Je vais vérifier sur vous en trente minutes." Matthew said.

Arthur arched up an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" he questioned, not knowing what the heck he had just said.

"I said that I'll be in the living room. I'll check up on you in thirty minutes." Matthew said before walking off.

Arthur sighed as he opened the door and walked across the hall towards his room.

He plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, prepared to take a nap.

But, it seemed like his mind didn't want to rest and it began to process memories that Arthur had wanted to throw down the drain.

* * *

**~In the living room~**

* * *

Matthew watched the local news curled up in a tight ball in the corner of his tan loveseat with Kumajirou in his arms.

He wasn't really paying attention to the recent killing in Cuba.

His mind was on Arthur.

He shook a random thought about Arthur's depression out of his head as he let out a deep sigh.

"Il ira bien...A droite, Kumajirou?" Matthew asked while looking at Kumajirou.

Kumajirou looked at Matthew with a questioning look on his face.

"Who?" he asked.

Matthew fumed.

"It's Canada! Or Matthew!" he whined.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

* * *

_"He's mine and you know it!" A younger Arthur hissed at a blonde across from him._

_ "No, he's my little brother and you know it!" the other blonde argued._

_ Arthur stomped his foot._

_ "I saw him first! He's definetely mine!" Arthur exclaimed._

_ The other blonde laughed._

_ "What's the proof, then?" the other blonde asked._

_ "Well, he talked to me first and he is beginning to act like me! Unlike you and your girly ways, Francis." Arthur pointed out._

_ "ARTHUR!" a young boy called out as he ran through the field and hugged Arthur from behind._

_ Arthur smiled as he turned around._

_ "Hey, Alfred." he greeted._

_ Francis' jaw dropped._

_ "So he is related to you..." Francis trailed off before clapping._

_ "Congratulations, Arthur. Hope you and Alfred have a happy life." Francis said before walking off._

* * *

_"But Arthur...! I don't want to wear this!" an older version of Alfred complained as Arthur shoved a black tuxedo into his arms._

_ Arthur sighed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair._

_ "Listen, Alfred. If you don't wear any good clothes here, it will make me look bad. Understand?" Arthur explained._

_ Alfred shook his head._

_ "No! What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?" Alfred complained._

_ "Look, I'm not used to seeing this kind of clothing in my home. You gotta go by the rules of my place, Alfred." Arthur explained, trying to covince Alfred to wear the tuxedo._

_ A few minutes later, Alfred came out of his room wearing the tuxedo that Arthur had given him._

_ "See, Alfred? It does look good on you." Arthur pointed out._

_ Alfred looking at himself with a little bit of doubt as he looked at himself in the mirror._

_ "Arthur...! This looks too formal! I'll wear it on special occassions." Alfred told him._

_ Arthur laughed._

_ "Okay then, Alfred." Arthur said._

* * *

_Alfred had told Arthur when he was younger that he never wanted to leave him. Arthur had laughed at this and said that Alfred had to leave sometime soon. He had to. Alfred would always complain and Arthur would calm him down by sitting him in front of the TV so that he could watch some of his favorite cartoons._

_ But, he was actually leaving for good to go study in America._

_ And now, Arthur wished that Alfred was still the seven year old boy that said that he never wanted to leave. He wanted the days that he spent with Arthur to go by very slow. But most importantly, he wished he never took Alfred's words for granted._

_ As Alfred threw his hat up into the air, Arthur knew that Alfred was leaving his old life here and was beginning a new one in America._

_ He felt like crying, but shook those thoughts out of his head as Alfred hopped off the podium and ran towards him._

_ "Arthur! I finally graduated!" he declared._

_ Arthur smiled._

_ "Congrats, Alfred." he said as he hugged Alfred._

_ Alfred smiled as he began to live in the moment._

_ But, that moment was ruined as Feliciano honked the horn on his Jeep. Honda was in the back seat, his face blue and he was holding on desperately to an umbrella._

_ "Alfred! You ready to head for America?" Feliciano hollered._

_ Alfred let go of Arthur._

_ "I gotta go. Have a safe trip home." Alfred said before giving Arthur one last hug and running off to Feliciano's Jeep._

_ They sped down the road and a few minutes later, Arthur heard Honda screaming like a girl in the distance._

_ Arthur felt like laughing, but couldn't because he realized that he wouldn't see Alfred for a good few years._

_ But, what he didn't know was that this was going to be the second to last time he was going to see Alfred._

_ But he didn't know that._

_ As yet._

* * *

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

Arthur groaned deeply as he flung his hand, knocking down the glass lamp he had and it fell to the wood floor, breaking into millions of pieces.

* * *

**~Back downstairs~**

* * *

Matthew heard a crashing sound from upstairs and shot up from his sleeping position on the loveseat.

"Merde...! Qu'est-ce qui se passe là -haud?!" Matthew exclaimed.

Kumajirou was woken from his nap.

"What?" he questioned.

"I heard something break upstairs." he told Kumajirou.

"Breakable?" Kumajirou asked.

Matthew nodded.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go check on Arthur." Matthew said before turning off the TV and heading up the stairs.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

* * *

_It was two weeks before the big conference meeting in Athens. Arthur had flown over to America to meet up with Alfred and spend some time with him._

_ It had been forever since he last saw Alfred, even though it had only been three years since Alfred took off for the airport._

_ The plane finally landed and Arthur stepped off the plane with his briefcase._

_ He looked around for Alfred and felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind._

_ "Arthur!" he exclaimed happily._

_ Arthur turned around and smiled once he saw the guy that he had taken care of for so long._

_ "Hey, Alfred." he greeted._

_ "Hi!" he declared as he grabbed Arthur's suitcases from on the luggage carousel._

_ "How have your studies been coming along?" Arthur asked._

_ "Oh, fantastic!" he declared as they got into the car and drove off to his one-story house on the outskirts of Tampa._

_ "So, when's this stupid conference?" Alfred asked as they arrived at his house._

_ "In two weeks in Athens." Arthur said, getting out of the car._

_ "Athens? Is it in Arizona?" Alfred asked, which made Arthur slap his forehead._

_ "Athens is in Greece, so we're gonna have to fly over." he explained as they walked into the house._

_ "Oh." he stated, going up the stairs and resting Arthur's luggage into the room Arthur was staying in._

_ "There you go. Now, I gotta go buy groceries so that I can make some burgers. You stay here." Alfred said before heading out the door._

_ As Alfred drove down the road, Arthur opened the fridge to find something to drink as the window behind him shattered._

_ Arthur turned around and a guy put a dirty cloth over his mouth._

_ He looked up and realized that he was staring into the eyes of Sadik Adnan, the guy that had been after him for years now._

_ "You...!" he managed to say before he passed out from lack of breathing, since the cloth was also covering his nose._

_ Sadik smirked as he dragged Arthur into an unknown room._

* * *

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

Arthur was tossing and turning in his bed so much that he drowned out all the voices outside.

"Arthur!"

A small groan escaped his lips.

"Arthur!"

Another groan, this time a bit more louder, was heard.

"Arthur!"

A loud groan was heard this time, which is Arthur's of saying "Can you fucking leave me alone?"

Matthew groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah, fuck this. Je vais chercher la serrure choix." Matthew muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway and into the crowded spare bedroom in search of his lucky pick lock.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

* * *

_Alfred walked into his house and noticed that the kitchen window was shattered into millions of pieces by the sink._

_ "Huh? Did someone break in?" he asked himself as he looked around curiously._

_ He then noticed that Arthur wasn't here._

_ Alfred's eyesv widened as he looked around frantically and saw that the door that led to the basement was slightly opened._

_ "Oh no..." he thought to himself before dropping his grocery bags and running down the stairs that led to the basement._

_ He landed at the end of the stairs and hid behind a wall just as he heard some voices not too far away._

_ "What do you want now, Sadik?" Alfred could tell that voice was Arthur's._

_ "I'm here to finish you off, that's all. You've been hiding from me too long." he explained simply. That voice must've been this Sadik dude's._

_ Alfred began to wonder what was going on._

_ "Huh?" he asked himself quietly and he peeked his head out to see this Sadik dude with a gun pointed at Arthur._

_ Sadik's fingers were curled around the trigger, tempting to pull it._

_ Alfred put two and two together and felt sick once he jumped to the only conclusion he could think of._

_ "No! I gotta do something to save Arthur!" he thought to himself as he thought about what he should do._

_ He finally came up with a plan. He knew that it was risky, but he had to do it._

_ Sadik pulled the trigger and Arthur closed his eyes, ready for his life to end._

_ But, he felt no pain at all. Maybe there were no bullets inside. But, Sadik shot a wine glass not too long ago, so there must've been some more bullets to end him._

_ He opened his eyes and saw Alfred covered in blood._

_ Arthur was shocked as Alfred turned his head towards him._

_ "I'm sorry, Arthur." he whispered softly before collapsing to the ground._

_ Arthur was stunned to the spot as he looked at Alfred and then at Sadik._

_ Sadik dropped his gun and raced out of the basement._

_ Arthur sank down on his kness and looked at Alfred's blood-stained face._

_ "Alfred..." Arthur whispered softly._

_ Alfred smiled weakly._

_ "Hope you enjoy Athens, Arizona." he said._

_ "No...stay up! I'll call the hospital and you'll live! I promise!" Arthur begged as he frantically dug through his pocket for his phone._

_ It was difficult, since his eyesight was blurred by tears._

_ Alfred put his hand on the pocket Arthur was digging through, stopping Arthur from finding his cell phone._

_ "I'll be fine." he said._

_ Arthur shook his head._

_ "No, you won't be!" he exclaimed._

_ Alfred calmed down Arthur._

_ "Listen, there's one thing I have to say before I leave." Alfred started._

_ "No...don't say that. You're not leaving at all." Arthur hissed._

_ Alfred shook his head._

_ "I wish that I never left you at all." he said as he closed his eyes._

_ Arthur looked at Alfred and opened his eyelids, knowing that Alfred would swat his hand away everytime he did that._

_ But, there was not one single action coming from him._

_ Alfred's eyes didn't blink at all and hhis pulse wasn't moving anymore._

_ Arthur began to cry as he realized that he was in reality once more._

_ Alfred F. Jones was actually dead._

* * *

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"Don't leave me, Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed as he opened his eyes and saw that Matthew had barged into the room.

"Arthur! Vous allez bien?" Matthew asked worriedly.

Arthur nodded.

"Yeah." he replied as he looked up at the ceiling and realized something.

It was just a dream.

* * *

**Me-And here you guys go! Sorry if it was too sad for your own liking. Honestly, while I was typing this out, I felt sick in the pit of my stomach.**

**England-O...kay then.**

**Matthew-EH?! That's it?!**

**Me-Yes, it is.**

**Turkey-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! And for Eyes for Vova only, she gets a virtual slice of birthday cake!**

**America-And here are the translations to what Canada said during this one-shot!**

* * *

**1. **Je serai dans la salon. Je vais vérifier sur vous en trente minutes. = I'll be in the living room. I'll check on you in thirty minutes (French)

**2. **Il ira bien... = He'll be fine... (French)

**3. **A droite, Kumajirou? = Right, Kumajirou?

**4. ** Merde...! Qu'est-ce qui se passe là -haut?! = Shit...! What the hell is going on up there?! (French) *Personally my favorite saying of all time in French.

**5. **Ah fuck this. Je vais chercher la serrure choix. = Ah fuck this. I'll go get the pick lock. (French)

**6. **Arthur! Vous allez bien? = Arthur! Are you alright? (French)


End file.
